Ask: Crash and Burn
by CrashBurnGlobal
Summary: This contains any questions you might have about C and B. Enjoy!


Now you guys heard me mention Crash and Burn more than once before, and you guys might be wondering "Who the HECK are these guys?" But you won't have to wait anymore to know. In this i will answer all your questions about Crash and Burn.

Question 1: What are they?

Crash and Burn are a very rare species of vampires cursed by a terrible magic spell. They don't burn in sunlight, can be around crosses, and garlic, but they can die from a stake in the heart like killing a traditional vampire. However if you try that expect a flaming dent in your face. The curse makes it to where they won't age as soon as they hit 25 if they aren't married. Only a rose gold ring and your soul mate can break the curse. So that explains why Crash and Burn will both hit their 1000 year old B-Day in 2020.

Question 2: What is their backstories?

Crash and Burn are drastically different when it comes to their pasts. But here you go.

Crash: Crash was found in a wooden boat by Burns mother just a couple months after Burns dad died from alcohol overdose. Crash and Burn were the same age, so they got along just fine. During the night that their village got raided, Crash used his first earthbend spell to crush a human trying to kill him. However he can't use this very often because it will get out of control and will cause semi-permenant damage to the earth. After he killed the human, he ran to the caverns that undertale takes place in.

Burn: Burn was the son of Madeira, and Sugori. His mom was the only parent figure he ever had, since his dad never really cared since he always drank too much. When Burn was 7, he found his dad lying on the floor, and his body was cold. He died from his brain stopping due to alcohol. His mother was crushed, but Burn was absolutely fine. Not only was he diagnosed with OCD, ADHD, he was also a genetically born sociopath. That means he can't decipher other people's emotions, and he can't really show his own that well either. When he was 9, during his village being raided, he was confronted with a drunk, who spilt his drink on him. Burn used his first fire spell on him, which engulfed him in flames because his drink was extremely flammable. He followed Crash into fog swamp after that.

Question 3: What is fog swamp really?

Fog swamp is a giant cavern, that sits under a landfill. So Crash and Burn get all their stuff from… garbage. Crash's drums were found in a tossed trailer. Burns electronics, from a garbage bag. Pretty much everything they use and have used. From the garbage. If you can stand the smell, you're in for a treat if you like bioluminescent plants. They are quite plentiful down there, after all no sunlight, or other light, reaches down there. Did I mention Osi lives down there? He's one of C and B's friends.

Question 4: Do Crash and Burn drink at all?

Yep! Burn drinks more hardcore than Crash, but that's because he has 3 kidneys. Which allows him to drink more often since his body can handle it.

Question 5: Did they make a band?

You bet ya! Crash on percussion, and piano, with Burn on bass guitar, and woodwind instruments, it blends well.

Question 6: Do they do anything out of the ordinary?

Well don't get me started. Crash and Burn are so random, just to be random. Burn collects his own pee, to power his generator for the house. Crash is just that guy that only eats watermelon and burritos. Which makes him a very smelly fella. But they do things that are quite acceptable by society. Like make songs, and robots, and finding alternate power, but all at a strange cost.

Question 7: Did they ever have any relationships?

Nope. In the game, if they're present, they don't meet anybody, until the true ending. How this happens, is that they are playing fireball on the beach, they meet Bianca Sanchez, and Ashley Carnet. Both vampires of the same species with the same curse. It kind of adds up doesn't it?

Question 8: What are their worst nightmares.

To answer this question please go read "Learn about Crash and Burn"

Question 9: What are their real names?

That's classified.

Question 10: What happens in the genocide ending?

In the genocide ending, You only encounter Crash, and you Slice and Dice him up. During this you knock of his purple visor, revealing his dead eye. When I say dead eye, I mean NO eye. That's right! Crash is blind in one eye! After you kill ASGORE, Burn can be seen, but just his flaming helmet, and he says: "do you really think it's going to be THAT easy?" Then he absorbs the 6 human souls, transforming into GIGA BURN. But since he's half monster, His true soul can't handle the overload of energy, causing him to collapse, and die. But after that, you fight Crash's ghost, which is even harder to dodge, than Burns lightning fast attacks doubled in the genocide fight. Basically the morale of this fight, is DON'T COMMIT VAMPIRE GENOCIDE! YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!

Question 11: What bands do they like?

Burn loves the band Gorillaz, but Crash is into hard metal.

Leave a review if you have anymore questions!


End file.
